guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/N The Quiverer
Old vote - energy skills bar Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link} Tested: #I like final thrust or galrath for the optional slot, but this build works very well for pressure&cleanup-Onlyashadow 09:35, 11 September 2006 (CDT) #This is a good build. I generally take some different attack skills, but the structure is very effective. Shadowborn Demon 10:19, 16 September 2006 (CDT) #A strong all around build which applies pretty good pressure without any major flaws. Good Job. Defiant Elements 17:14, 29 October 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #Distracting blow is bad in PvE --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:22, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::may I enquire as to how so? if anything it is best for pve as foes clump '::Soqed Hozi::' 11:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) Discussion I've changed a few skills around and changed some notes, and left sprint in as default 195.137.4.228 09:31, 11 September 2006 (CDT) RE shadow: They don't work well with quivering blade, take ages to charge up and are generally a waste of a slot — Skuld 06:34, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Frenzy (flurry PvE)helps charging adrenaline up faster, as does Protector's Strike. With so little in the way of energy skill, consider using at least one of those. While Sever Gash is good, for the sake of DPS, Protector's Strike and IAS would do better. You can't spike anyway, and spiking is not for PvE. In PvP, you would only be assisting spikes too, anyway. --Silk Weaker :Got rid of those notes — Skuld 09:00, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Maybe throw in Hamstring to stop runners? Soqed hozi 05:16, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :I can't see what could replace it? — Skuld 05:22, 17 September 2006 (CDT) replace res sig for ab? I use a similar build with Shivers of Dread and The quivering blade sword, and it locks down Elementalists in AB nicely. Metasynaptic 05:16, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Kl good idea, tho u would require an icey sword. |-Soqed Hozi-| 01:50, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Why is an Ebon sword recommended? That doesn't seem to make any sense...24.6.147.36 14:26, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Bypass warrior's armour (they get +20 vs phyisical damage) — Skuld 14:29, 17 December 2006 (CST) Ya but you could use any element not just ebon to bypass warriors armor. Also im not sure if you have played with quivering blade very much but in my experience it doesnt often cause daze and it deffinatly wont while your attacking a caster. You could still use plague touch but you could just be a w/mo and use a skill that gets rid of conditions plus mending in the open spot.--User:raldrick :Well you didn't used to be able to get an resistance to earth damage, but could to cold and fire and air, its less confusing just to stick with the ebon ^^ — Skuld 15:37, 7 January 2007 (CST) Why not use superior rune of swordsmanship? :The -75hp is not worth it '~Soqed Hozi~' 12:47, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Adjusting for Chapter 3 skills? I think we may want to test revisions of this build with the chapter 3 skills... for example, wa/mo with 12+1+3 sword, 9+1 str, 9+1 tact, 3 protection: --Eudas 00:28, 9 January 2007 (CST) :One of Quivering Blade's attractive features is the self-daze, for which Plague Touch is used to pass on. --Ufelder 00:30, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah yes, good point. I'd forgot. :) Ok, well, Enraging Charge and Lion's Comfort are still decent points to test... --Eudas 00:32, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I have to say, as te original author, I like lions comfort here, means you can put more into strength and it will take advantage of the low adrenaline nature of the build. It has therefore no real downside. Enraging charge is also a good option, but only for starting a batle or giving an adrenaline boost, as it will end as soon as you hit and for chasing that has limited implications. ':: Soqed Hozi ::' 02:46, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Would you like to make the change? 12/9/9 split with Lion's Comfort sounds pretty good; could list Enraging charge as a variant/substitute for Sprint. --Eudas 19:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::I think lions instead of heal sig, then go 14-13-4 '::Soqed Hozi::' this is not a pvp build, and lion's comfort disrupts your adrenaline gain - this is to spam quivering blade, reverted changes — Skuld 03:03, 10 January 2007 (CST) Build Campaign As it stands right now, this build is listed under "Multi-Campaign" builds. Besides the variants with Flail and Lion's Comfort, all of the primary skills can be obtained in Factions. This should be a Factions build. Doom Music 19:53, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Actually, all skills except the elite are core skills. The elite skill is a Factions skill, so I guess you're right - Jill Bioskop X 05:55, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Edited article for Factions builds. Doom Music 13:32, 26 January 2007 (CST) Barborous The build doesn't use a stance, why not use Barborous to cause the bleeding condition? Sure it's 2 Arenaline more but it also has decent bonus damage... --Dazra 04:47, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Its an idea, similar idea to that i used before with the energy sword attacks, using pure strikes to deal unevade/block-able damage...not sure if barberous would work tho...seeing as the optional slot is best used for a stance... am not sure myself, my warrior not seen much of nightfall yet and has not used this build for a little while '::Soqed Hozi::' 11:15, 1 February 2007 (CST) :lol i just went back to the old build, forgot just how awesome it was, even with Soothing on me I could deal great damage... '::Soqed Hozi::' 20:35, 1 February 2007 (CST) btw, my current favoured use of this build is as follows: going to test out Standing Slash in there somewhere... '::Soqed Hozi::''' 13:03, 2 February 2007 (CST)